


Little Sister Earp

by LunaWolfe



Series: Wylie Earp Series [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWolfe/pseuds/LunaWolfe
Summary: Wylie has really stepped in it this time. But can Wynonna and gang fix it?
Series: Wylie Earp Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857148





	Little Sister Earp

Ok, so she would admit. She had royally fucked up this time. And Wynonna was going to kill her. As she should, cuz boy, did she ever fuck up. Wylie panted, back against a tree. It was nearly midnight, and she, knew that Wynonna and Doc would be home any minute. And….Shit. Oh, no. Doc was gonna give himself a damn coronary when he didn’t find her in her bed. Well, fuck.   
See, the thing was, Wylie had gotten herself into a bit of a pickle…again. She’d heard Dolls say that they needed to get some recon on the revenants that were hole up in the old mine tunnels by the creek, but how he didn’t know how they could get in. Theoretically, he’d stated, someone could crawl in one of the smaller shafts and plant a mic to get what they needed. Ya know, use them for their info before Wynonna killed them? The spy shit that Dolls was really good at. Well, anyway, Wylie had taken it upon herself to sneak off and plant the mic. She was the smallest, she could navigate the narrow tunnels the easiest, but they’d never let her do it, so while they were all out “working other angles”, Wylie snuck out, mic in hand, and made her way to the tunnels. And everything went exactly as planned. Until, well, until she triggered a mine collapse on her way out. And then those damn dead heads definitely knew something was up. So, she’d wiggled her way out of the rubble and ran like hellhounds were on her. And now, here she was. In the middle of the forest, blood sticking one of her eyes together, knee scrapped to hell, and losing the ground she’d initially gained. Why did she park her car so damn far away?!  
Finally, the mustang was within sight, so with one last strong push of her legs, she sprang from the tree line, making a mad dash for her car. When out of nowhere…lightning hits her? Every hair on her body stood on end as she hit the cold ground, her breath leaving her in a harsh whoosh. Bright purple light shrouded her, and she honestly had never felt anything so painful in her life. And then, it was gone. Her body twitched on the ground as the sound of boots ran towards her. She could hardly hear them over the ringing in her ears, but when a very worried looking Doc leaned into her line of vision, she knew she was safe. She was always safe when Doc was there.   
…  
Doc carried the limp body of Wylie through the doors of the Earp homestead. She was breathing, but Doc was worried. He’d never seen Wylie so still. She was always full of life, jumping around, making them all laugh. And now, her little body was cradled in his arms, and she wasn’t moving, or talking, or laughing.   
“What the hell happened?!” Nicole demanded as they entered the home. “Oh, Wylie,” she drawled upon seeing the youngest Earp sister.   
Doc laid Wylie on the bed, and Nicole immediately grabbed the medical supplies. He stroked the hair away from the young girl’s eyes, saying a silent prayer that tonight wouldn’t be the night he lost her.   
…  
Nicole washed the blood off of her hands and leaned against the sink with a sigh. Wylie was in rough shape. Though not as bad as she had originally thought, the girl still had needed a lot of stitching up. The burn marks on her worried Nicole the most because electrocution wasn’t something she could just sew up. There could be lasting damage that Nicole couldn’t even see. “How the hell did she even get struck by lightning on a clear night?!” Nicole growled lowly.   
“It wasn’t lightning,” Dolls spoke, coming into the room.   
“Come again?” Wynonna demanded.  
“It was some type of magic. I’m not sure what kind yet, but my bet is it isn’t good”  
Doc sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well, why the hell are you standing around?! Go find out what happened!” He stormed out into the night, already pulling a cigarillo from his breast pocket.  
…  
“Ok, Baby, I need you to wake up now. We’re all very worried about you, and some of us aren’t handling it very well. Doc is gonna smoke himself to death if you don’t wake up soon,” Wynonna cooed to her baby sister, gently stroking her cheek.  
“Mmmm. Mama, no,” Wylie groaned, pulling away from Wynonna’s hand. It had been nearly 6 hours since they’d gotten the girl home, and this was the first time she’d been awake.   
“Hi, there, Sleepy Bug. Can you open those pretty eyes for me?”  
Wylie creaked one eye open, looking over at Wynonna briefly before closing her eye again and rolling into Wynonna’s chest. “Tired, Mama. Wanna sleep,” she mumbled.   
“Aww, I know you do, Baby, but we need you to get up for a little while. I’ll make you some French toast, and you can have some of that expensive coffee that you and Waverly love.”  
“With sugar?” Wylie asked, raising her head.   
“Of course.”   
“Mmkay, but my leg hurts. Can’t walk, Mama.”  
“How about we get Doc to bring you downstairs then. Hmm?” Wylie nodded, so Wynonna stood to retrieve Doc.  
She found him standing guard at the top of the stairs. “Hey, she’s awake. Wants to know if you can carry her down for breakfast.” Doc shot to his feet.   
“My pleasure!” he declared, pausing only to inquire, “Is she alright?”   
“I think so, yeah. Seems a little out of it still.” Doc nodded and made his way to the bedroom.  
“Hey, there, Little One. I heard you needed a ride down to breakfast,” he greeted with a smile. Wylie was sitting up in bed, an old t-shirt of Wynonna’s hanging off of her smaller frame. She gave him a small nod and rubbed her eyes. Doc stooped to pick her up, and her arms went around his neck, her legs going around his waist.   
“Thanks, Daddy,” she mumbled against the skin of his neck, and despite his best efforts, Doc froze at the statement. His heart swelled with love. Wylie had never called him that before, but he’d be damn lucky to have a kid as great as her.   
“Of course, Pumpkin,” he replied, kissing the side of her head and making his way downstairs.  
…  
Waverly studied her little sister in amusement. “Uhh, Wynonna, maybe you should have laid off the syrup.”  
“Huh?” the oldest sister hummed, looking up from the report she was reading. She glanced at Wylie, and her eyes grew wide. The kid was covered in syrup. Her shirt was wet with it. It was smeared from cheek to cheek, and large pools of it littered the kitchen table. “Wylie!” she gasped. The girl looked up sharply from licking the drop of syrup running down to her elbow. “You’re covered in syrup!” Wylie looked around sheepishly and her eyes grew glassy.  
“’M sorry, Mama,” she mumbled sadly, reaching for a napkin to try and clean up her mess. Wynonna frowned. Though Wylie had called her Mama before, she never did it when she was fully awake, unless she was sick. So, maybe she wasn’t as good as Wynonna had assessed earlier.  
“That’s ok, Kiddo. Why don’t you go wash up, and I’ll clean this.”  
“Wave help?” the girl asked.   
“Umm…”  
“Of course, I’ll help you, Sweetie,” Waverly answered softly. She ushered a still limping Wylie upstairs, mouthing, “Call Dolls,” on the way.  
…  
Wylie was plopped on the couch, watching CatDog on Nicole’s tablet when Doc and Dolls made it back to the homestead. She had her thumb tucked into her mouth, roughly chewing on the fat of it. Everyone peeked their heads into the room before stepping back into the kitchen.   
“So, she’s doing what?” Dolls asked, hands going to his hips.   
“I don’t know, Man. Regressing?!” Wynonna harshly whispered back.   
“Regressing?”  
“Yes, Dolls! Regressing!”   
“Hmm. That’s interesting.”  
“No. No, it’s really not. If Wylie were, well Wylie, she’d be pissed to see herself like this.”  
“I’ll do some digging. The good news is, it looks like the recorder she stuck in the mine last night wasn’t discovered, so I’ve been listening in. I’ll keep an ear out for anything.”  
“Doc, what about you? This level of fuckery ringing any bell from the ye old days?”  
“Not that I recall. I will read some of Wyatt’s journals and see if he mentions anything.” Upon hearing his voice, Wylie immediately perks up from the other room.  
“Daddy?!” she gasps, rolling off of the couch and running too him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.   
“Well, hi there, Sugar Plum. What is my best girl up to?” Doc replied, scooping her up without missing a beat.  
“Missed you. You were gone so long,” Wylie stated, tugging at Doc’s signature hat.   
“Was I? Well, I do apologize.” Looking around the room, Wylie caught Dolls eyes.  
“Hi, X,” she drawled, her finger going back in her mouth.   
“Hello, Wylie. How are you feeling?”  
“Umm, I gots an owie. Nic made it better though,” she declared, holding out her stitched up leg.  
“I see that. How did that happen?”  
“Umm…I was doing something bad,” she pouted, hanging her head.   
“That’s ok. I do bad stuff too sometimes. You’re still a very good girl,” Dolls confirmed, stepping closer to stroke a wayward strand from her eyes. A rare moment of gentleness. In response, Wylie beamed at him.   
…  
“I’m heading out to pick up the take out. Need anything else?” Nicole questioned later that night.   
“I go?!” Wylie questioned, wriggling her way out of Waverly’s lap.   
“Umm…”  
“Not this time, Kiddo. Nic’s in a rush,” Wynonna replied.  
“Wanna go, Mama.”  
“No, Wylie.”  
Wylie stomped her good foot, letting out a screech of, “Maaaamaaaa!”  
“Lord have mercy,” Doc chuckled, earning a glare from Wynonna.  
“Wylie Caroline Earp!” Wynonna boomed, causing Wylie to freeze, crocodile tears still rolling down her cheeks. “I said “no”, and I meant it!”  
…  
Wylie swung Nicole’s hand back and forth as they made their way into the local Mexican restaurant. Nicole tried to hide her grin. If anyone was a match for Wynonna Earp, it was her baby sister. After a bout of wailing, thrashing around on the floor, and general tantrum throwing, Wynonna threw up her hands and walked away, reminding Wylie to wear a jacket.  
To her credit, Wylie didn’t give Nicole any grief on the brief trip to the heart of Purgatory and back. She even carried one of the 3 bags of food they’d acquired.   
Doc was on the front porch when they got back, and he offered a sweet smile to Wylie.  
“We got tacos, Daddy!” she exclaimed proudly, slinging the bag up for him to see.   
“Did you now? Well, how about we go get those hands washed up so you can eat some?”  
“Mmmkay.”  
…  
“I’ve got something you should hear,” Dolls stated, entering the house in the middle of dinner.  
“Got you taco, X!” Wylie proclaimed, fighting off Wynonna’s hand, which was trying to wipe taco sauce off of her cheek.  
“Thanks, Kid. Wynonna, this is kinda urgent,” Dolls replied, nodding at Wylie, who was obliviously dipping her tortilla in the queso.   
“Ahh, ok. Umm…Doc, can you go get Wylie cleaned up for bed?” Doc quickly nodded and stood.   
“Still eating, Mama,” Wylie informed.   
“You can finish tomorrow.”  
“Tacos for breakfast?!” the young girl gasped.  
“Sure. Why not?” Doc scooped Wylie up and made his way upstairs.  
Wynonna turned to Dolls. “Play the tape.”  
…  
“Ok, so Waverly, you’re staying with Wylie. If she wakes up, tell her that we’ll be back soon. Everyone else, load up. We’re going to get our girl back,” Wynonna ordered later that night. Dolls found a recording of one of the revenants in the mines who used to practice dark magic. He was talking about the spell he’d blasted Wylie with and how he assumed they were all at their wits end by now. What the bastard hadn’t counted on was the fact that the Earp family took care of their own and didn’t compromise on loyalty.  
…  
The revenant squirmed under the burning touch of Peacemaker. “So, you gonna fix it yourself, or are you going to make me hurt you some more?” Wynonna growled. She’d been beating the unholy piss out of the dude for the last hour, and she was honestly getting a little tired of his shit.   
“I’ll…I’ll tell you how to fix it ok? It’s a potion. You make her drink it and she’ll be good as new. Promise.”  
“Well, I guess you better get to talking. Peacemaker is getting antsy.”  
…  
Waverly was sipping on a mug of tea, when she heard the desperate cry of, “MAMA!” The older sister sprinted up the stairs, throwing open the door of Wylie’s room.  
“Wylie, it’s ok, Baby. I’m right here. Wave is here,” she cooed, stroking the sweaty hair out of the shaking girl’s eyes. She remembered when Wylie was young. The nightmares the kid would get were terrible.   
“Wave, scared,” Wylie whimpered. Waverly bodily lifted her little sister, placing her on her lap and tucking her head into Waverly’s neck.  
“Shh. It’s ok. I’ve got you. You’re safe.”  
“Mama left again?” Wylie inquired quietly, and Waverly’s heart shattered. Wynonna leaving had torn Wylie’s heart out. She’d had nightmares for months after.   
“No. No. Of course not, Baby. Mama would never leave you again. She’s just out with your Daddy, and Nic, and X. She’ll be home soon.”  
“You stay?”   
“Always, Little One. I’ll always stay with you.”  
…  
Wynonna entered Wylie’s bedroom to find her two little sisters tangled together in the middle of the bed. She smiled. Those two were the only thing good that had come from her life. And she’d kill or die for them. Walking quietly to Wylie’s side of the bed, she opened the glass bottle Dolls had filled with the potion needed to cure Wylie. She gently shook her sister, whispering, “Baby Doll, can you wake up for me?”  
“Hmm?” Wylie hummed turning to face Wynonna.   
“Here, Honey. Can you drink this? It’ll make you feel better.” Wylie did so without question, sleepy but completely trusting.  
“Yuck, Mama,” the girl mumbled, wrinkling her nose and laying back down. Wynonna smiled and laid down beside her.   
…  
“What the fuck is that taste in my mouth?” Wylie groaned the next morning. Wynonna and Waverly were asleep on each side of her, so she slowly slid out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen, making her way to the fridge. “Ohh, tacos,” she exclaimed, grabbing one and shoving it in her mouth cold. A chuckle behind her made her freeze.  
Doc looked on as Wylie mauled the cold taco. “Feeling better?” he asked teasingly. She swallowed roughly.  
“Umm, yeah. I think so,” Wylie replied, looking down nervously. “I’m sorry if I made things weird. Thank you for putting up with that.”  
“Nothing is Weird, Wylie. It was my pleasure to help you.”  
“I know it sounds stupid, but you are kinda like a dad to me. Ward was kinda a piece of shit, and he died when I was like a baby, so I don’t really remember him. But you take care of me, you’re nice to me; even when I’m stupid, and well… yeah. But I don’t like expect you to do anything just cuz my monkey brain defaulted to that when….when what-the-hell-ever happened.”   
Doc stepped closer, drawing her into a hug. “It was my pleasure to be your daddy. Even if you were spelled.” Wylie wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tighter than she ever had. Cuz, hell, maybe that nasty revenant did her a favor after all.


End file.
